Stars in a hero universe
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: It was Betel's fault. Regel blamed. If she didn't touch the portal to the moon then they wouldn't be in a universe where wizards don't exist and X-men rip-offs wandered around the streets. Oh and they had to attend Hero school. Well, at least he could still use magic.
1. Chapter 1: The Multiverse

"Regel, I think the multiverse exists"

Betel Schumann remembered how she arrived in another worlds modern Japan. They were finally close to interstellar travel after managing to convert magic into pure energy that even Nulls like her couldn't nullify. It was supposed to be space travel. She and her twin brother were just supposed to watch the first test run. Her mother had been part of the project, so they just had to see it. It was a success really. It was after the test when the portal to the moon finally exploded or well warped..with her and Regel with it.

"This is all your fault!" Betel yelled, pushing her brother so hard he fell into the concrete pavement. People glanced at them but didn't really do anything. Betel noticed that many of them had inhuman features. Last time she checked normal people didn't have horns growing out of their heads. And even if they did magical creatures weren't supposed to be out and about. The only logical explanation was that they weren't in their world anymore. To make matters worse. They were in an entirely different country.

"I just wanted to take a closer look at the portal. You were the one who touched it,"

The siblings continued to bicker among themselves. Regel had stood up, not bothering to wipe the dust off his pants. "You're nullification must have set if off! "

"That's not true. You touched it too! " 

"Mom and the other wizards were able to touch it. You're different. You're the reason why were stuck in this place!"

"It's not my fault and you know it! " Betel pointed scathingly at her brother. Regel had recognized the look on her face. Scrunched up eyebrows and a wobbly lip. She wanted to tackle him. But he wouldn't let her win this time. He tackled first. They both fell down kicking and pulling each others hair while screaming insults and curse words at each other.

"This is why you're picture is at the piano!" said Betel as she kicked him in the shin. He doubled back in pain but was still able to take her down by pulling even harder on her long black hair. They were doing that right on the street. At a public place. People had surrounded them. Finally, a police officer managed to pull them away from each other.

"What the hell are you kids doing! " the officer was a relatively normal looking man. No mutations whatsoever. He did have a slight strength enhancing quirk so he was able to pull Regel away easily lifting him off the ground. "Shouldn't you be at school"

"Let me at her I'd can take her!" Regel said struggling out of the officer's grasp.

"With what, huh 7th degree," Regel's face turned red. He knew his sister had a higher rank than him. She had been training since she was five even though he got his black belt a year ago, she was already 9th degree black belt by the time she was 13.

"Alright this is enough. I'm taking you to the station." the policeman was speaking Japanese the entire time while those two had been speaking in English. Now he didn't understand a flick of what they said but he had to stop the brawl before they use any of their quirks. They were blocking the path and being a nuisance and overall ruining his lunch.

The boy had seemed to relax though the entire time he was struggling against his grip. "We'll take you there and then hopefully we can contact your parents, "

"Psst.. They want to take us to the station,"

"I can understand him," Regel said through gritted teeth.

"Pftt.,please you lost during New Years because you didn't know the Japanese word for plate," Regel growled.

"You two come with me," said the policeman. He was already pulling Regel towards his car.

"Tch.. This guy is strong but we can still make a break for it," Regel suggested.

"And where would we go after that huh. I don't trust the police in general," she said eyeing the policeman and then the bystanders who were looking at them as if they were a new form of entertainment. "We don't belong in this world and we need all the information we can get," She nodded at Regel. A signal that he should trust her and that she had a plan. The policeman took hold of her hand. But his face suddenly twisted into confusion. Betel then slid into the policecar.

They were questioned by Detective Chitose Naname. She was a woman with blue hair and yellow eyes and wore cat eyed rimmed specs that really didn't suit her facial structure. "Remember, we don't speak Japanese," Betel whispered.

The detective smiled. "I'm very fluent in English you know. So any language barrier you have is no problem for me. "

"Me hablo no Engles," Betel spoke.

"Si," Regel affirmed.

Another smile was plastered on the blue haired detectives face as if this wasn't the first time she had faced kids like them before.

[I happen to be fluent in Spanish as well. My quirk allows me to speak in any language that I want.]

Betel looked at his sister. They didn't understand what she meant by quirk. He had an entirely different definition of quirk. Did she mean it like some kind of superhuman ability? Betel didn't give up though. She signed that she couldn't hear but the woman signed back.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Betel said slumping in her seat looking defeated.

"You're names and ages, please" Chitose asked still smiling. The twins looked at each other first as if having a silent conversation.

"Betel and Regel Schumann. 15" Regel said.

Twins perhaps? They were siblings she was sure. "And you're from...?"

"New York," they both said.

"My, my...what a journey you've traveled. And where are your parents,"

"Not here,"

"Do you know where they are," she spoke calmly and genuinely interested in what they have to say. A rare thing to have for a police officer.

"We don't even know where we are," said Regel. He looked around the place and was genuinely surprised to see a guy with a cats head. Now, being a wizard meant that he was used to weird stuff so the guys probably tried to be an animagus but then failed. Betel also noticed cat head. Her attention was on to him and she shouted. "That guy has a cat for a head!"

"Miss, please. That is very rude of you, " Chitose chided.

"Wait you can see that he has a cat head" said Regel loudly.

"I know it's so weird,"

"So that means he is not an animagus," Regel concluded. Being a Null, Betel could see through any enchantment. Whatever that guy's deal was, it wasn't magic. A work of science maybe.

"Please you two, I would like you to cooperate," Choose admonished. She pride herself from being one of the most calm headed officers in her precinct. She had already searched for their names in the database while they were busy staring at Officer Nekomura, she but found none. They didn't even have any social media accounts which was even stranger for kids their age.

"I can hear you typing. We don't exist don't we? " said the girl ever so smugly.

She sighed, "I'm warning you two. You've already caused a public disturbance and while it was not much of a problem the fact remains that we have no hold of your parents. You are both underage and if we can't find your parents, we will be forced to hand you over to social services. "

"Or you could just let us go. We will be fine on our own." said the boy.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. It's not in our policy."

After that they refused to talk any further. Chitose placed them in the holding cell until an agent from social services had arrived. The twins were now talking among themselves. He didn't know any of their quirks yet because they claimed that they had none but they could be lying so she ordered one of the officers to keep a close watch on them.

"We need to find more about this world. These people seem like X-men universe rip offs " Betel said. One of their cellmates had eyes on the back of her head and the other had bat wings.

"Got a plan to get us out of here? I can't exactly apparate with you," they were talking at a normal volume. Regel had confidence that no one apart from Detective Chitose could fully understand them.

"We're not even sure if you can use magic and I'm not quite sure if my nullification works against these people," Betel said. She had been fidgeting with her hairpin slash lockpick. It had a cute butterfly ornament to it so people wouldn't suspect. "You didn't break your wand right." Regel nodded.

Betel smirked, "Good. If you can use magic, We'll escape by the time the agent arrives and leads us to her car. Obscure our view and apparate back to where we arrived. I'll catch up."

Agent Iwafumi had heard the news from Chitose. The twins were foreigners but somehow they had a bit of a Japanese aura to them. His quirk was that he could calm children down. Something that was very useful in his line of work. Regel yawned heavily, a sign that it was working. Betel however...strange. she looked calm though. They were escorted by 2 police officers. Just a precaution in case they tried to escape. "Don't worry. We have center for kids like you. So until you can tell us where your parents are, you will be staying there." He tried his best to speak without an accent but the kids seemed to understand them.

"I feel like I drank two bottles of the draught of peace," Regel yawned.

"Huh, is that your quirk? A calming ability" said the girl. It was strange that she still has wasn't yawning. "Hmm...guess it still works, " she mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't understand.

The cuffs were off. Despite wanting to lay down on a fluffy pillow Regel was still able to Quickly grab his wand which was sticking out of Betels hair. The boy said even more strange words that he couldn't understand while waving a wooden stick around. The policeman were quick to act. But then, a cloud of smoke obstructed their view and they heard a loud gunshot.

"What was that. Who fired their gun! " Then his car engine turned on. Iwafumi ran hoping that he reached a smoke free zone. "After that car! "

The smoke was gone after 2 minutes and the police were chasing the car. It didn't go far. It immediately hit a fire hydrant. When they investigated the accident, no one was driving the car. A brick was in place of the accelerator. Where they got a brick in the first place they didn't know.

The twins had escaped.

They were back at the alley. Regel was concealing himself with magic. "Glad to see you've escape,"

"Simple diversion brother. With a smoke bomb and a car driving at top speed, no one even noticed me crossing the street. " She chuckled.

"So. What now? " Betel had always been the strategist. He'd never admit that to her face though.

Betel sighed, "We do our research. TO THE LIBRARY!

(x)

"We really are in an X-men universe, " They had searched the meaning of quirks. A hundred years ago apparently a glowing baby was born in China and things haven't been the same ever since.

"It took nearly a hundred years for people to accept this huh. Gives me a bit of hope if we ever get back home, " Regel said. He was hogging the computer all to himself while Betel sat beside him spinning around on the swivel chair while scrolling through her phone. Good thing wifi still worked.

"Heros have become an occupation in this universe. They actually get paid. What a joke! Where's the good old fashioned Spiderman-type. "

"Ironman is rich, " Regel said, not looking away from the computer screen

"He has a billion dollar company. But even if he doesn't get paid when he saves the world. In this system, who can really tell the difference between a self serving officer of the law and a real genuine hero who helps just because,"

Regel leaned back in his chair, "Anyway, that's not the point. You can rant about that on twitter later but now we need to find a way back home and I hate to break it to you we can't do that without scientific help...It took them 3 years to build the portal. We may be stuck here for a while."

Betel stopped spinning. "We're really in trouble aren't we." she sighed she'd play with the ends of her hair. Something she did when she was bored or didn't know what to do. "let's find a place to stay in the meantime,"

They chose the most expensive hotel in the area. All it took was confundus charm , and abracadabra, they had the penthouse suite. Betel had no qualms with tricking expensive establishments and Regel shared his sister's beliefs to some extent. They finally figured that wizards didn't exist in this universe because if it did they would already be showing themselves.

Betel was the first to jump on super soft bed, "Dibs on the big bed. You get the couch," she said spreading her whole body around as if claiming her territory. The bed was as wide as a small car. It would be big enough to fit the two of them and they'd still be a meter apart.

"We can't stay here for too long though," Regel had decided to be the rational one of two now, "They'll find us eventually,"

"And we'll just have to escape until someone catches us," Betel said. She lazily crawled over to the mini fridge beside the bed and grabbed a bar of chocolate.

"That's your plan?" Regel finally jumped onto the bed. Damn it was like lying down on a cloud. Betel had graciously offered him a piece of chocolate.

"We need to get up to the top of the food chain. I figured that if we're a huge enough of a threat, one of the more competent pros deals with us and by that little brother," she paused and took another bite from the chocolate bar, "they'd most likely have great connections. We start from there. We don't know who to trust for now. So my plan is to bide my time and enjoy the luxury that Sunrise hotel has to offer," she plopped on the bed again yawning heavily.

"That doesn't seem like a great plan," He frowned. 

"Ehh.. We'll burn that bridge when we get to it. I'm sure everything will turn out...just... Fine.," she fell asleep after that.

(x)

Everything was a little bit fine. After 3 days of staying in the hotel and tricking the managements that they were actually paying there. Regel was getting bored. Betel had told him to practice his magic since the trace didn't work here. He was getting good at wandless magic now. He had been brushing off on his elemental magic after watching videos of heroes fighting.

"This Endeavor guy is pretty cool," Regel commented.

"His fire beard looks ridiculous. Overcompensating much.." Betel was currently practicing her sword skills. The sleek katana she got from their aunt was always inside her pouch. She had a small silk pouch that had been enchanted with an extension charm. For some reason, nulls cannot completely cancel the effects of an extension charm. You still can't trap them inside though. They'll eventually be able to break through if they want.

Although she woke up late, Betel did not slack off in her trainings. She did push ups and pull ups, even yoga to enhance her flexibility and breath control. They never know if they'd get attacked any second.

"I don't like him. I don't trust anyone with a fanbase that consists of 20-30 year old males." Betel said finally finishing her 1000th push up. Her sword was back inside the pouch.

"I wonder if I could enhance my incendio like that, " Regel was currently watching videos of the flame hero fighting. His flames were larger and stronger than any fire spell. Except Fiendfyre maybe but that spell was uncontrollable and it burn everything in its path. He could do it but he'd probably die and end killing a lot of people. Betel would survive though. He tried making wandless flames. The first try was a mere spark though but eventually he was able to make it as large as an incendio with a wand.

They slept on the same bed the entire time just to keep each other safe. It had been 4 days now. They were still safe. Even if they did manage to find them through the security cameras, Regel made sure to cast repelling charms on the front door. They'd never find them unless they went out or unless Betel didn't go out. She cancels out any enchantment every time she comes in contact with it. Although sometimes it depends on the strength. Even she couldn't completely cancel out old concealing magic even though she could see and pass right through it. So she wasn't allowed to go out which made her restless. They couldn't order room service either because of the repelling charm so he had apparate and order take outs. It was Friday so Chinese food. He paid for it in cash he had stolen from the rich couple one floor below them. They wouldn't miss it. He planned to apparate at a dark alley. Unfortunately though... He had ran into a very sexy, sexy woman.

"Hey, kid where's your sister?" He didn't recognize the woman. She was really beautiful but her boobs were too big for his liking. He felt a bit sorry. Aunt Reyna always complained about back problems because of her tits. "I was in the area I recognized your face in the police reports." She smiled sweetly. "We don't have to make this hard, sweety" she was wearing a tight white buttoned blouse that was already showing enough cleavage and she was about to open it more. DANGER. Regel sensed. No time. A pink smoke was enveloping the place. He had to apparate. CRACK!

And he was gone.

(x)

Midnight was just in the area. It was a lucky day for her too. Her fortune cookie however said otherwise. "Act quickly otherwise you'll miss your opportunity," Unfortunate.

"A teleporter. That's a rare quirk," said Aizawa as she relayed the message.

"We may need to bring you in, Eraserhead," The boy was quick to act. She needed someone who could cancel out his quirk for a bit and capture him before she put him to sleep.

"You'll need to find him first though, " Aizawa informed them.

Detective Chitose was with them at the meeting room at the precinct. She was still in charge with the case "It's been five days now. Who knows what those two are doing. It's a mystery really. I still don't know how those two even got here. But we've checked the Surveillance cameras in this area, " she showed them a map of Mustufasu encircling a 1 mile radius of the location. It was near Sunrise hotel. "We've spotted the boy in several different restaurants. He'd eventually go into a dark alley and disappear "

"I suggest a daily stake out but they've been discovered. I have a feeling they'd be laying low but eventually they will get hungry,"

"How high of a priority is this?" Aizawa asked. He really didn't have time to be dealing with two troubled teens. He already had enough of that in U.A. "Entrance exams are in 2 months and us teachers have to prepare,"

"I understand. But we don't know what these kids are capable of." Chitose argued. "There are no records of them don't you think that's something we should look into?"

"They haven't caused any trouble yet but we can't wait until that day," Midnight reminded Aizawa of that fact. The scruffy man sighed. He would much rather be asleep by now.

"I'll start the patrol. They'll show up eventually..."

(x)

The entrance exam was next month but the Schumann twins still hadn't shown up. They should have let Hound Dog sniff their scents in the first place. "Perhaps another hero should take care of this," Aizawa complained to Midnight. She was at the other side of the recommended patrol area surveying fast food restaurants. He decided to check at the grocery store perhaps the kids would be there also he had ran out of peanut butter. Conveniently though he overheard an important conversation.

"Just because you're wearing a baseball cap doesn't make you invisible," The owner of the voice sounded like he had just reached puberty.

"Well excuse me for not having the ability to disfigure my face," it was a girls voice this time. Hers was a bit raspy.

Aizawa was at the peanut butter aisle at the large convenience store. There were a total of four people at that aile. A mother then passed by with her wailing child. "Tch.." he clicked his tongue.

"Hey, this is my first time doing that spell. Give me a little credit. They're not even supposed to teach us this till we're in 7th year,"

"Wah, wah, wah. Stop complaining. I have my period and I want to gobble up a large tub of peanut butter"

Aizawa took a closer look at the boy. His face looked bloated. Ears too big for his face and a mop of messy blue hair. This couldn't be the one he was looking for. The couple was carrying a shopping basket filled with two tubs of peanut, two loaves of bread and a handful of sanitary products for the girl. They were about to pass by and finally Aizawa had a good look at the girls face. Betel Schumann. They were close now. He had to act quick. Eraserhead wrapped his binding cloth around the two in an instant giving them no time to react.

"What the-" he activated his quirk first on the boy and in an instant the face warped back into Regel Schumann. Just the kids he was looking for.

"Well, well, it must be my lucky day. Midnight. Over here at XX mart -Don't try anything. You wouldn't be able to anyway. "

"I can't apparate!" Regel yelled. They were both struggling. Eraserhead didn't know what the girl's quirk was but until then, he had to conserve his energy.

"What are these things?.." The girl gasped and a gleeful smile washed over her features "Is this carbon fiber. And you're using it like a capture weapon. Dude that is so cool!"

"Betel **!"**

"I mean, Regel. That's pretty awesome. I can't believe I didnt think of that,"

He got the gist of what they said. He could understand English fairly well just not speak it without losing his accent. "Why are your eyes red? And why is your hair floating?"

"Shut up kid," he said in Japanese.

"You okay there, Reg?" she called out. Her brother was right behind her all wrapped up,"

"Shut up. This is all your fault! Fix this"

"I can't exactly move," she deadpanned. The boy was focusing more on struggling than he did with using his quirk. "You know, you can't keep your eyes open for very long," The girl had figured it out and what's more, she said it in perfect Japanese.

"Oh… so you can speak our language,"

"Well, grandma is Japanese,"

"I'm here" cried Midnight. She was dressed casually this time and wearing a blonde wig. "You captured them pretty quick,"

"Hurry up and do it," He barked. Eraserhead's eyes were starting to sting.

"It's alright, my kiddos. I'll give you a nice dream…" Her voice was soothing. She opened her blouse and then pink mist surrounded them. Eraserhead had brought a gas mask to protect himself. Within seconds, the twins were asleep.

Betel decided that this was it. This was the bridge that they had to burn. The binding cloth was actually light, but she figured that even her swords couldn't cut it. As soon as the cloth was off, she moved. She twisted her body, kicking Eraserheads well… head. He doubled back. No time to react. She grabbed her unconscious brother backwards with her. She was now a foot away from them in stance. They watched and waited. Confusion plastered on the bosomed woman's face, "How?…She wasn't affected," she said.

"I see...not backing down without a fight. Nice kick by the way" Eraserhead commented, wiped off his bleeding nose.

"Don't underestimate us, sweetie. We're better fighters than you think," The woman said brandishing a long whip she pulled out from her back.

This fight wasn't meant for talking. She can't fight properly with an unconscious brother and they knew that. Lucky, she always kept some Peruvian Instant Darkness powder on her person . Betel threw it on the floor enveloping the entire place in darkness that only she could see through. She was strong enough to carry her brother on her shoulder and with that, they escaped. She heard footsteps running after them. Eraserhead was trying to catch up to them even though he couldn't see. His efforts were null. They had already escaped through the back door.

"Shit." cursed Eraserhead. Wallhard mart continued to stay dark even at bright light. Midnight was barely able to do anything. The two continued to survey the area looking at dark alleys and behind garbage bins but they were too late. The twins were good at hiding and avoiding even with a police force on their tails.

It took an hour for Regel to wake again. Betel knew that she wasn't going to get far while carrying her brother on her shoulders. There would be a small police force looking for them. Fortunately, Regel had charmed his backpack with an extension charm that was big enough to house an apartment. She may be a Null, but space related magic had very little effect on them. She hid the backpack behind the dumpsters and waited until her brother woke up. The space didn't have many things in it. Some spare clothes and food and that was it. When Regel finally woke up, they discussed their plan of action.

"Are we captured?" He said groggily, "I had the nicest dream." A stupid smile was plastered on his face the entire time. Betel didn't want to know what the hell he was dreaming about. Probably his picture being on The Fireplace.

"We're inside the backpack. Lucky, we bought it with us. I knew it would come in handy," Betel said. She was munching on a bag of chips.

Regel frowned, "We can't live like this, you know. We need someone to help us back home," Betel was still stuffing chips in her mouth not saying anything until Regel snatched the bag from her.

"Mine." He said. "What's the plan now, loser."

Without missing a beat, she said, "All Might,"

"The number 1 hero?"

"He's our best bet. He seems trustworthy. Bit reclusive about his personal life but I figured he'd have high connections to the scientific community. Apparently, his sidekick is a rather famous scientist. He may be able to help,``she explained. But her tone was unsure.

"There are rumors that he's teaching in U.A. but we can't stake the place out. I'm sure they'll have the highest security and there are many pro-heroes there," Regel argued, "What other ways are there to contact him?"

Betel was playing with her hair again. She kept on biting her cheek, "Let me think…"

"We can surrender. Say we only talk to All Might," Regel suggested.

"Unlikely. Were kids," said Betel, "How about jumping off a skyscraper yelling "ALL MIGHT SAVE ME" he has superhuman hearing I think,"

Regel grimaced, "Extreme,"

"It could work," She insisted.

"You're being dramatic again and you're not making me jump off a skyscraper"

"It could be me," Betel offered.

"You're a Null, dumbass. You'd both die if he catches you," Regel reminded her, Indeed, because she was a Null, Betel can nullify any magic (and quirks apparently). She'd be killing the number one hero if he saved her from jumping off the building.

"That's why it would make sense if you were to do it," Betel grinned. He couldn't tell if she was serious. She probably was. "Besides, you've played Quidditch. You're always up in the air,"

"I don't exactly jump down, Betel!" He didn't want to. He didn't want to jump off a building. Even though he was wizard he still wasn't confident if he could cast the cushioning charm that well. "There is literally nothing you could do to make me jump off," He said finally. And then Betel punched him unconscious after that because when he woke up, the sun was shining with the wind blowing on his hair and his face was sore.

"No." He said standing up moving away from his sister as fast as possible.

"You don't have a choice," Betel said, smiling evilly. He figured that this was more of the fact that she wanted to watch him fall off a skyscraper than meeting All Might. He pointed his wand. It wouldn't do anything to her, but it feels good to be in denial. "That's not going to work~" Betel approached him. She was practically ready to throw him off the building if he wasn't going to jump off.

He ran. Regel felt like they were five again playing tag outdoors only this time, his twin was trying to kill him. "I'm faster than you. I always win at tag," She eventually tackled him. "Don't be such a cabbage-patch. I know you can do it. It's inevitable,"

"You saying assuring statements in a threatening way isn't going to make me feel better," He yelled.

"REGEL JUMP OFF THE BUILDING!" She had pulled him up by his arm, dragging her towards the edge. He managed to free his right hand and slap his sister across the face. She gasped.

"NO, YOU JUMP OFF THE BUILDING" He screamed.

"You are being very difficult," She growled.

"You're trying to kill me!"

Betel screamed. He screamed back. She ran and push him. Regrettably, she was always stronger than him. They were close to the edge now with Betel still pushing him. The look in her eyes was that of a madman, twinkling with delight. She grabbed the collar of his shirt; his back was hanging off the edge. The cars were so tiny below. He was used to being so high up, but he was always with his broom. Eventually, the pounding of his heart was louder than the wind rushing in his ears.

Betel was grinning, "Hehe…". Classic evil laughing.

"I'm pretty sure you just want to throw me off a building," He could barely hear his voice. Was he afraid? Betel chuckled again.

"You'll be fine. You have no choice," And then she kicked him with so much force that it sent him flying off the building.

Regel screamed. "ALL MIGHTTTTT" I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. The ground was getting closer. People were pointing at him. His sister was probably laughing. A flash of yellow, red and blue, covered his view. Big, strong hands had wrapped itself around him. He looked up and he was back on the ground carried bridal style by All Might himself. "Never fear. I am here," His voice was booming yet at the same time so gentle. Regel was starstrucked. He only knew the pro Hero from videos yet seeing him in person was so different. He met a Hero. A real-life Superhero. It took so much willpower to not scream like A little girl At That Moment. Regel had always been a fan of Marvel and DC growing up. He shook his head rapidly.

There were a lot of bystanders as All Might brought him down on the ground. People were cheering for him so loudly that Regel nearly forget what he needed to do. All Might was to tall. So very, very tall. "Are you alright, my boy," Eep. He called him my boy. Regel had only been in this universe for a couple of days but he was already fanboying at the No. 1 Hero.

"I-I-I…I need you help, All Might," He said in perfect Japanese. Side-apparition was something he hadn't practiced yet. Was it wise to do it with All Might knowing that he may get splinched? No. Regel think. How can I get him up there. There were so many people crowding and asking for his autograph. All Might was going to leave eventually. He can't do this in public.

"All Might, I need your help!" He said earnestly, looking up at his blue eyes. "Someone tried to kill me up there," he pointed to the building Betel was at. "She pushed me down. You need to capture her." He wasn't lying. It was all true. All Might struck a heroic pose. It was a bit cheesy but he still made it so cool. People were cheering.

"Yeah, Go catch the villain All Might!"

"You must have been very scared, kid. Good thing All Might was around,"

People told him. All Might jumped with so much force that a gust of wind blew them towards the ground. Taking advantage of the situation, Regel apparated back to the building. He arrived just in the time it took for All Might to meet his sister.

"Cease, villain!" He announced, pointing at a teenage girl, "Wait, you're a child,"

"Hmm...so transformation huh?" Betel said, looking at him up and down. She sighed, "Fine. Let's get this over with. Come at me,"

"I don't know what you two are doing," He said, noticing Regel beside the girl. He must have thought that they were planning something sinister. "But you've chosen the wrong pro-Hero to mess with," He assumed a running stance and sprinted towards faster than the eye could see but as soon as he grabbed Betel.

POOF. A skeleton, old man took his place. "W-what," he said before Betel punched him in the face. He was so skinny and weak in that form that blood sputtered out from his mouth and nose and he fell. "We are not here to fight you." Betel said, crouching down at his level and holding his loose shirt. He still wouldn't be able to transform while she was at that distance.

"We really need your help."


	2. Chapter 2: The Schumann Twins

"We really need your help" It was a cry for help. Toshinori could see it in the girl's eyes. He had seen it so many times before. They were desperate and they were just kids. So, he listened to their pleas and unbelievable explanation all up in that skyscraper rooftop. He nodded, "I'll do my best to help even when I can't guarantee it," He tried to ease them. They seemed tired and homesick.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with me to the station," It took awhile for them to get there. Toshinori could probably do it in seconds but Betel's quirk wouldn't allow it. She couldn't turn it off it would seem. He contacted the right people first before he brought them there. When they arrived, Detective Naomasa was the one to receive them

"I've prepared a room," he said and gestured for them to follow. Toshinori had to make sure they were both telling the truth about where they actually came from. Naomasa's quirk "Lie detector" may not work on Betel but Regel wasn't immune to such things. He escorted them into a large private room with a double-sided mirror, and a metal table. "We're not here to arrest you. Just want to answer some questions. Let's start from the beginning,"

Betel had been the one to explain what happened first. Like the teenagers they are they started by blaming each other. "First off, It wasn't my fault," said Betel.

"Don't listen to her, she's a liar by default," Regel retaliated. Toshinori was glad he was on the other side of the mirror to witness the two bickering. "You're the one who touched the portal."

"We haven't proven that yet. You're magic must have done something to set it off." Betel said slamming her fist into the table.

"Please. You two. I can't get a proper statement with you bickering," Noamasa scolded. The twins thankfully stopped. "Now. You're in an unfamiliar place, far from home with no one to go to. Do you really think it's the best time to be playing the blame game?"

The two pouted like children and refused to look at each other for the time being. Noamasa decided that he should just direct the questions at Regel. His Quirk didn't work on Betel at all. Naomasa started the interrogation. Basic stuff really. What they come from? What year was it? Information about their world.

"And what do you call your Quirk?" He asked the boy.

"Our world doesn't have Quirks. We have magic," He replied.

"Magic? Like magic spells and pointy wands?" He clarified. The girl snorted. "And what kind of magic can you do?"

Regel's eyebrows furrowed, eyes squinting at him,"Huh? What kind…" He trailed off thinking, "Well, I specialize more in charms,"

Betel snorted again, "Pfft, you're extension charms are subpar,"

"Your face is subpar!"

"Children," Naomasa chided. How does Aizawa do this every year ? He mentally sighed. Dealing with teenagers was exhausting. He cleared his throat, "Betel, please no more interruptions." He said in an authoritative voice, "No more bickering, you two."

They mumbled incoherent words before slouching and pouting like the children they are. "Regel, care to demonstrate these charms,"

He shrugged and took out a wooden stick from his pockets. Naomasa watched carefully as he pointed the stick at the table and said the words "Draconifors" and then suddenly

The table turned into a literal fire breathing metal dragon. Naomasa jumped back in surprise. The dragon appeared startled that it was even alive in the first place, shaking its head before taking in its surroundings. Its grey eyes bored in Naomasa, tail wagging like it wanted to pounce before Regel waved his wand for the second time and uttered a foreign language. The metal dragon transformed back to its original form. A simple metal table.

The detective was at a loss of words and presumably the people on the other side of the interrogation room were too. He never heard of a quirk having the ability to create life. Then again, if they were telling the truth, maybe it wasn't a quirk at all. Something far more supernatural and hence way above his pay grade. He shook his head and composed himself.

"That was...by all accounts not possible." He said. The twins merely shrugged. "What else can you do besides making dragons out of tables?"

Regel shrugged, "Pretty much anything really. Imagine wizards in pointy hats casting magic spells and brewing potions and that's pretty much everything." He summarized. It wasn't elaborate but Naomasa got the image. He tried to list all the things that anime wizards could do. Like…

"Turning me into a frog?" He asked.

"I don't really turn people into frogs. Too cliche. I prefer rabbits." Regel replied. "Do you want me to turn you into a frog?"

"No thank you." He said. Naomasa was a professional.

Everything the boy was saying was true. There was a slight chance that they could all just believe that they were from another dimension where magic exists and quirks weren't but then again there were no physical records of the two. Like they came out of nowhere. Which they did. Naomasa continued the interrogation. Two hours after they got all they needed. The twins were made to wait in a more comfortable room while Naomasa and Toshinori discuss the situation with the higher ups. It was already obvious that there really wasn't any protocol in dealing with other-dimensional magic teenagers. From his experience with the law, the twins would need to wait if they wanted to go home.

Things were not looking good for the Schumann twins. It took weeks before any action could be done in their situation. There wasn't any department that they could go to but one thing was obvious though, Regel and Betel were dangerous, especially Regel apparently. The Hero Commision feared that his powers would be used for villains and so any information about the twins was redacted. Toshinori reached out to some friends in the States and I-island. No studies so far in other dimensional travel and even if there were completion would likely take years. A Quirk that could take them home did not exist.

(x)

Naomasa was the one to bring the news. "You're going to have to wait." He told them. The twins were staying with Aizawa as of the moment seeing as he was the only one who could cancel out Regel's powers. Aizawa's apartment was small despite being able to afford a house at his age. He was very minimalist but the twins were fine with sleeping on the couch.

"We understand," Betel said. Weeks of waiting had them thinking that they were not getting out of the situation easily. "What does the government plan on doing with us?"

"You're existence was deemed to be dangerous by the higher ups," hearing this made Regel flinch, "We managed to fake some records and write a backstory for you two. You'll be living with Aizawa until you reach 18. U.A. is willing to take you in to further your education."

Regel and Betel both looked at each other as if they were having a mental conversation. "All right. I guess we have no choice in the matter." They both nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could. But try to understand. We can't divert our resources to send two kids home to another dimension. The cost and probability is close to zero," Naomasa tried to reassure them, but they had to stick to reality. Unless a mysterious portal to their dimension suddenly appeared in Aizawa's apartment then they just have to remain here, in this world.

He could hear Bethel's soft sobs from the other side of the door.

"This is all my fault," Betel was at her breaking point. "I'm sorry Regel. I shouldn't have touched to machine." She sobbed. Her hands covering her face like she always did when she cried. Regel placed a hand on his sister's back patting it ever so lightly. He was staring at his shoes now.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the optimistic one, remember. Can't switch roles now." He said, his voice soft. Betel was furiously wiping her tears. She was now holding back her sobs trying to make sure she wouldn't cry further. Regel remembered how often she cried when they found out that she wasn't a wizard. She used to hide under the bed. Regel continued patting his sister's back. Aizawa had left before Naomasa arrived. They were out of groceries. Betel hugged a pillow to her chest tightly and sobbed loudly on it.

"There. There." He said awkwardly. "I'm sure Mom and Dad will find a way to bring us back. There were cameras inside the facility remember. I'm sure they would have seen it. Mom's thinking of a solution as we speak. I'm sure ...I'm sure."

Thinking about their parents made Betel sob even louder. Even Regel's eyes started watering. But he couldn't cry now. They had a rule when they were 10 that whenever one of them cried, the other had to stay strong. He continued patting her back awkwardly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, a scruffy man leaned against the door listening.

Aizawa had been tasked with housing two mysterious teenagers who apparently came from another dimension. He had a run in with the students before and while he could cancel out the boy's powers, the girl was obviously well-trained in combat. She had potential, Shota admitted. At first he wanted to deny housing the two because his apartment was tiny and there was only one room. They could stay in the living room. Shota could always buy another futon. In the end, they ended up staying for two weeks. Betel and Regel didn't mind the space and they weren't particularly picky with food. Although Betel kept on badgering him into lending her his capture scarf. He said no of course. For two weeks Regel kept on asking for updates though mostly they were silent and occasionally he saw Betel doing pull ups in the balcony. He told her to stop when the neighbors were screaming about a teenage girl hanging from his balcony.

"But I need to work out," She argued. Normally, Shota encouraged students in getting stronger but right now Betel was a normal girl and he didn't need the nosy Mrs. Otowa calling child services on him. So Betel ended up doing not pull up exercises in the living room. Regel on the other hand, was spending his time watching movies and browsing the internet because Shota forbade him to use his magic in the apartment. Thankfully, he didn't complain.

"It's alright. We're not allowed to use magic out of school anyways," Glad he understood.

After Naomasa told them the news, Shota made sure that they were prepared for the U.A. entrance exam. "U.A. is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Now, you can decide which course to attend. General studies, Support, Management, and Hero. Now be warned, the Hero course is extremely competitive and there is a practical exam. Here are the necessary documents. Fill them out quickly," Shota also gave them study materials to review for the written examination. He set the books on the coffee table (which he had because Hiszashi routinely annoyed him to buy).

"I'm going to assume you're going to have no problem with Math and Sciences?" Shota looked at them for confirmation. Betel nodded while Regel grimaced.

"Magic school didn't exactly had arithmetic and science as subjects," He said.

"Can you do basic algebra?" Shota asked. The boy nodded. "You'll be fine. As for the science portion…" Shota trailed off, looking straight at Betel's eyes as if to say Teach your brother.

She seemed to understand, "I'll teach him the basics,"

"The written exam can be written in both English or Kanji. You two don't seem to have a problem in reading Kanji, so we burned that bridge."

"Good thing Dad forced us to learn it huh," Regel mumbled.

"You will have to study hard for History especially Quirk history. Don't worry, there's a mock exam so you know exactly what your going in for." He continued. Betel raised her hand. Her back was straight and so was her arm. He gestured so she could speak.

"What about for the practical exam?" Of course. There's that. Regel may not have a problem. His powers were versatile. The entrance exam had always been about fighting robots which was irrational in his opinion. It didn't give many opportunities for other useful Quirks like his. Betel may have a rough time since her powers don't work on robots.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that," He said.

"Can we bring weapons? Like a sword or a gun?" Regel may be allowed to bring that wooden stick of his that amplified his powers but it was unlikely that Betel was going to be allowed to bring in her sword unless it was part of her quirk. He shook his head.

"Drats. Oh well, I could always improvise." She shrugged. Shota smirked. He'll look forward to see her fight.

"You have week. Use your time wisely."


	3. Chapter 3: UA Academy

They didn't have much time on working on their physical prowess especially Betel since she had to tutor her brother in middle school science. He wasn't completely hopeless. Mom was one of the rare witches who pursued college to get a degree in Chemistry. She made sure that Betel and Regel had a good foundation in both science and math e.g. Regel being tutored every summer. At least until the third year when Dad insisted that he train with Quadpot instead. Both of them inherited their parents smarts so learning History from scratch was nothing. Aizawa had been impressed when he graded their mock exams. Betel got a hundred. Regel, 96.

A week had gone by and they were both standing at the large gates of the entrance exam hall. Despite being stuck in another world, Betel was excited. Especially the practical exam. "Ooooo, I hope it's like a Battle Royale," She said bouncing slightly that her ponytail was whooshing back and forth.

"Maybe it would be like the Triwizards Tournament. Three rounds, elimination. Top 40 gets in," Regel guessed.

"I can dig that." She agreed. Betel noticed that a lot of people were staring at them now. Understandable, their looks were more Western than Japanese. Though she found it weird because there was a lizard guy amongst the crowd. They finally entered the test hall. A large room designed like a college lecture hall. A blonde long necked guy was announcing the instructions. Betel finished early while Regel was still mulling over Math question. Eventually, papers were submitted and Betel was pretty confident that she was going to Ace the exam.

"I think I answered B on question 57." Regel told his sister.

"It's C," Betel corrected. He cursed.

"Damn it. I was going to answer C. Should have trusted my instincts." He slumped down on the desk resting his eyes until the Present Mic, the Sound Hero gave the instructions to the practical. It was robots.

"Shit." Betel cursed. Her eyes narrowed into a grimace. This was not going to be easy for her.

"Ooo, how do you plan on beating a robot without your sword?" Though his face didn't show it, he was not worried about her even if they were in separate exam rooms.

Betel sat straighter, a determined expression on her face, "It's alright. I'll find a way. As Mr. Cayman said, Anything can be a weapon if your not a coward. I got this. Cool. coo coo cool….hahaha."

"Well, that's reassuring. Good luck. You'll need it." Regel said dryly.

Regel had no trouble fighting 10 foot robots. They were easily taken out by a blasting charm. He was casting it so much that he could do it non-verbally. So far he had taken out 30 one pointers and one 2 pointer. That's 32 points in total. "I can do better," He told himself and ran finding more robots to destroy. He came across purpled haired boy who was about to be attacked by a one pointer. The boy was lying on the ground, scared for his life. Acting quickly, he shouted "Protego". An invisible shield had protected the boy from getting smashed. Regel non-verbally reduced the one pointer to ashes before running to help the boy up.

"You okay?" He offered his hand. The boy nodded and muttered a thanks. "Can you stand?"

"My leg might be broken," He replied looking at his right leg. The boy was in pain. He also might not have slept for today seeing how he had eye bags bigger than Mr. Aizawa. Regel couldn't just leave him here to fend for himself while his leg was broken. There was simple spell for that. He crouched down at the boy's level. Before Regel could heal him, he had to warn him about the Mending Charms side effect.

"This is going to hurt a bit but I promise you'll be good as new," He said pointing his wand at the boy's right leg.

"What are you-" Might as well do it now while he was distracted.

"Episky!" He yelled. A sharp cracking sound of bones mending itself up was heard followed by the boy's loud curse of,

"FUCK! What the hell was that my leg is all…better?" The boy looked at unbroken leg. "Nice Quirk you got there," He mumbled. Regel smiled. Not a quirk though. He then ran off after wishing the kid luck.

The teacher's have their very own viewing area where they judged students and gave them rescue points. Nedzu happened to see Regel's work. "Pretty nifty quirk that young man has." He commented and the panel gave him 40 points. "I'm sure with him around, Chiyo wouldn't be working so hard." Regel was now earning more rescue points than combat points. He had stopped to heal students with broken bones, sprains or scratches instead of focusing on one pointers. He even fixed one girl's glasses which Shota knew he could do ever since the boy accidentally broke one of his mugs.

Meanwhile, his sister. Betel was doing better than he expected. When confronted by a one pointer, she dodged easily before disappearing into one of the buildings. A minute later, she ran back outside taking some parts of destroyed robots and making a sword and shield out of them. Ingenious. After that she had no trouble fighting off one pointers because she managed to find their weak spots hitting them straight at the joints then going for the head. At that point Shota saw her take off her jacket making a makeshift bag to carry off destroyed robot parts. She went inside a building, making something that oddly looked like a bomb.

"Smart girl. Don't you agree Aizawa-san," Nezu said. The bear-mouse-dog hybrid was using his scarf as a chair again. "She's making a bomb out of destroyed robot parts,"

"She'll have to smart with using it otherwise it would be a waste." He huffed. Betel was not doing so well compared with Regel. She had only destroyed 5 one pointers and one 3 pointer. The girl basically used the robots own arm against it. She was busy making makeshift gadgets from stuff in the city. At some point, Aizawa saw her taking down three 3P robots at once by luring them into an alley and using the bomb against them. She had 17 points now fighting more with a smile on her face. At this point, Aizawa was no longer worried. She was awarded 30 rescue points for pushing a student out of the way when he couldn't move. The girl even gave advice and handed him a makeshift spear. "Aim for the knees." She said.

Now it was time for the true test of the exam. The Zero pointer. It was as if an earthquake had trembled in the battle center. Students were running. All except one green haired problem child who rushed to save a girl from the rubble. He unleashed the strongest punch that Aizawa had seen effectively defeating the Zero-pointer and saving the girl.

At the cost of his arms though. "Tsk," Aizawa clicked his tongue. This kid was a hazard to himself. He saw Betel run to save the boy from falling to his death. She was too late, although the girl trapped in rubbled managed to slap the greenete in time for him to float. Betel blinked at the scene before her taking in the injured boy and the trapped girl. She was too late to earn additional points for helping out the girl but running to save the reckless child had earned her an additional 10 points.

Betel couldn't believe what she just saw. The giant robot was not as surprising as seeing a green haired child punching the said robot like the Hulk. It was like that scene from the first Avengers film where Bruce Banner stopped a leviathan with one single punch. She didn't run away after seeing the robot but simply stared at it in awe when it arrived to destroy everyone. She knew the protocols during training programs, that Zero-pointer thing was a scare. Meant to weed out cowards. She was not a coward but she wasn't reckless. She knew that this was beyond her capabilities. Thought someone really should stop that thing from causing more property damaged. Betel saw that one girl was trapped in rubble ran after her. There was little chance that she was going to die by giant robot attack. The teachers likely have a stop button to take care of it and besides the time was almost up.

She failed to save the boy in time but luckily the girl had anti-gravity powers which was awesome. Betel helped her up before approaching the greenete. His arms were in bad shape. This was going to take more than standard medical procedures to heal. She carried the boy in her arms bridal style.

"Ppp..po..points.." He mumbled, clearly too weak to form coherent sentences.

"Will he be alright?" said the round faced girl looking concerned.

Betel winced, "I say 2 months in cast. But I bet my brother could patch him up,"

"There's no need for that deary," said an old short woman. Judging by her outfit, she was the school doctor. "Put the boy down so I can heal him,"

Betel understood. Contact with the boy was going to prevent him from being healed with the school doctor's quirk. The woman frowned at the boy's state. Then she kissed his head. Unlike Episky, the boy's arm didn't snap back into place. In fact, Recovery Girl's (according to the French guy who shot lasers from his belt) quirk was even better than the standard healing spells. While the boy's bones had all been healed, he was still unconscious.

"Okay, who else is seriously hurt."

Betel had been hit at her side earlier by a three pointer. She also had some minor scratches. Though it was nothing she couldn't handle. She had a high pain tolerance. Besides her quirk wouldn't work on her anyways. All the adrenaline had faded from her system and she suddenly realized that her side was really really painful. Thankfully, a stretcher was delivered to help her out of the battle center. They must have seen her get injured.

Her brother visited her at the infirmary. She refused to take painkillers but her side was bandaged to reduce further injury. "How you holding up?" Regel asked.

"I'm going to be super sore tomorrow." She grumbled. "On the count of three, announce our points. Hope you kept count."

"Of course. Who do you think me for?"

"One. Two. Three."

"34." "17" Regel cheered.

"Haha...in your face. Whooo, the fates are in my favor today,"

"If only I had a sword, or my gun," Betel grumbled. Moments later Aizawa arrived to take them home.

Results came a week after. Betel had realized that it was useless to annoy Aizawa with the results so for the week she had been training her body, learning more about the world and petting cats that came in Mr. Aizawa's apartment. Regel was gloating, busy rubbing the fact that he scored higher than her in the practical. In retaliation, she blasted piano ballads all day to annoy him. He always hated the piano.

It was a cool Sunday afternoon. Mr. Aizawa had gone out to buy more catfood. Regel was practicing magic while Betel was searching for a part time job online. "Do you think he'll let me work? I mean we can't keep on mooching off him right?"

"I guess so. Does that mean I also have to work? Anything but retail. I've heard stories." Regel said. Mom used to work in customer service to some pocket money during her college years. She used to threaten them to work in Walmart if they ever misbehaved. He remembered how white moms named Jennifer continuously yelled at a black cashier lady because she wouldn't accept the expired coupon. He shook his head. It was awful. Mom had intervened before Jennifer could get the nice lady who gave him free candy, fired.

"I prefer manual labor than retail." Betel agreed. She was there during the life lesson. The door swung open and Betel quickly close the laptop. Mr. Aizawa had arrived with two white envelopes with red stamps.

"Here are the results," He said, handing it to them. The twins look at each other with smiles on their faces. They both ripped those envelopes opened. A metal circle was inside that showed a holograph of All Might.

"It's All Might." Regel had become a fan ever since he saw the tall beefy man in person. Betel didn't care about the other facts. Couldn't they just had a piece of paper with the words YOU PASS in bold print? Her heart started hammering in her chest excited about the results as All Might announced.

"Hello Betel my girl. Congratulations, you scored the highest on the practical exam. A whopping 105 points. Extra points were given because you managed to correct one test question which was placed there on purpose." Betel smiled. Proud of her work. The other All Might talking near the couch had announced Regel's score. He got a 90. Betel smirked. At least she scored higher than him in that department. She stuck out her tongue towards Regel teasing him.

"You're combat results were rather low. 17 points. Good job. You did your best despite the odds. A needed skill for a hero. He or she must always be able to adapt to any circumstances. However, there is a hidden truth to the exam. What kind of heroes would we be if we don't accept those who aim to help. Because of that, you earned 50 rescue points. Congratulations, you're in the Top 10. You Pass!"

"Top 5. Not bad for someone without actual weapons." Unfortunately, Betel's achievement would then be shadowed by the Number 1. Regel was too much in shock when he heard that he was the top score.

"Congratulations, Regel, my boy. I knew you had it in knew. 94 points. You Pass. Welcome to U.A."

At this point, the twins were staring right into each other's eyes. Neutral expressions upon their face until the younger gave the older the most arrogant smirk in their 15 years of existence. "Huh. That written exam score is starting to become pretty useless by now."

Betel growled. "At least my picture is on the stairs." She said venomously.

"Maybe so…"He drawled which made him sound dramatic but really he wasn't. "But that beats BEING NUMBER ONE. HAHAHAHAHA. LOOOOSER."

Aizawa was in his room wrapped in his favorite yellow sleeping bag not listening to the twin's bickering. The two were having a typical sibling fight on the floor. Hair pulling, teeth biting, general insults in English. "You're the least favorite child!" "Crybaby!" "Look in a mirror, pal!" "I'm number one~I'm number on~" "I can bench press you!"

This continued until Aizawa finally woke up to scold them. The cats were joining in with the screaming and he didn't want Mrs. Otowa knocking on his apartment door again to tell him off. His hair was rising, eye's red. " .Off" He said, voice low and dangerous.

Betel was the first to stand. Like a soldier she said, "Yes, Sir." Regel simply mumbled a "Sorry" while avoiding eye contact unlike her sister. Aizawa sighed. He hoped these two weren't in his class. Vlad can handle the twin problem child's for once. He always had the easy ones.


	4. Chapter 4: Class 1-A

"Hey, you're that green haired kid who smashed his arm!"

Izuku was in trouble. He had just gotten to U.A. scoring right in the top 8 and having a powerful quirk. He faced a zero-pointer without hesitation. And yet somehow, he was a blubbering mess in front of the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes on. The girl had Western features, black hair with a red streak on her left side, large onyx eyes and she smelled really good even from 3 feet away. Izuku was so flustered that all he could say was a stuttering, "Ye….ye..yes."

Instead of being repulsed like the other girls from middle school she giggled. It was very cute. "I'm glad you're all right. You were pretty banged up during the battle."

"You're the girl who helped us before," said the other pretty girl behind him. This was too much for him to handle. And the pretty western girl helped him? He must have been passed out that time.

"Ahh-Anti gravity girl. Cool power by the way. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Betel Schumann. I'm an exchange student from the States."

"I haven't thanked you yet by the way for helping me out of that rubble."

"Pshh...no probs." Schumann-san said, smiling.

"Go somewhere else if you want to make play at being friends," Suddenly, a yellow caterpillar man had rolled outside the doorway. Izuku heard Schumann stifle a giggle at the sight. "This is the hero course," the man continued while still laying on the floor. He took a sip of juice box before standing up and announcing that he was the teacher. "I am Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you." He drolled.

"Homeroom teacher!" nearly everyone gasped. Aizawa Shota was a scruffy tired man in his early 30's who looked far from the definition of a hero. That's what Izuku thought anyways. Aizawa-sensei gave them their gym uniforms so they could go outside and have the Quirk Apprehension Test instead of going to the Orientation. "If you are going to become a hero you don't have time for such events," Was what he said.

"Bakugo, you finished second at the practical exam right?" Izuku flinched after hearing this. He knew Kachaan since they were four and he always strived to become number 1 at anything. Hearing that he someone else had finished the practical exam first had irritated his blonde classmate and that misplaced aggression was unfortunately delivered unto him before school started. Bakugo clicked his tongue not wanting to shout seeing how a teacher was present.

The Quirk Apprehension was meant for them to know their limits, their max potential, as Aizawa-sensei had described. There were 8 tests. Izuku was panicking at this point since he still had no control over his Quirk and what's worse is that Aizawa-sensei announced that whoever finished last in the exam will be expelled. He paled at the thought. He just arrived at U.A. he can't afford to be expelled now. Must do my best for All Might. Can't let him down.

Needless to say, Izuku failed the first tests, a 50 meter dash. He finished at 7.02 seconds. Seven more to go and so far Izuku wasn't getting any better at the exam. For some reason too, Schumann-san wasn't using her Quirk but she scored far better than him. She got to a 200 meters in the ball toss part. He was rather curious what her quirk was. Probably a mental type. She can't read minds can she? Well, in the end, Izuku was still in pain from his injured finger (courtesy of the ball test) and as a result, he was unable to fully exert his max for the other test.

He was dead last. Yaoyorozu had finished first followed by Todoroki. The exchange student, Miss Schumann was fortunate to be in the Top 10 despite not showing off her quirk. "Tchh...Need to get stronger." He heard her mumble. Fortunately for him, the exam was all a ruse. He wasn't going to be expelled. The news shook Izuku to his core. He was exhausted both mentally and physically after the exam.

(x)

Betel wasn't allowed to get a part time job. Against school rules and all. Besides the twins were given allowances so there really was no need for a job. She was disappointed. Clearly, Mr. Aizawa wanted to keep a closer eye on them.

U.A. was impressive. Technology was more advanced in this world was more open to the public than in her previous one. The Occult Protection Enforcement Division was an international organization in charge of dealing with Magic related threats. Wizards and Magic were powerful. For millennia, no-majs had no way of protecting themselves from magical threats. Until the existence of Nulls was discovered. They were extremely rare. 1 in 50 million births and as of now, only 35 are known. The O.P.E.D. was created as a secret weapon against Dark wizards like Voldemort and Grindelwald. Betel was a student in O.P.E.D.. For now she was training under Duke Caiman, a Null like her. Of course there were other students at the Academy, though there were only 7 of them were her age. She was top of the class. A prodigy in every sense.

Now, she barely got into the Top 3 at U.A. Well, circumstances are different. That's understandable. She wasn't' in the same class as Regel Thank God! As of now she was debating on whether to make friends with her classmates. She had hope that Mom was going to bring them back to their world. Still, they were nice kids. Especially the green haired kid who nearly cried during the Quirk Apprehension Test. She felt sorry for him. He may have a powerful quirk but he could barely control the power output. In terms of physical ability, he was way behind Betel that's for sure. Maybe I should train him? She quickly shook her head at the thought. She had more pressing problems to take care of. Like her younger twin brother. He needs to get better at his magic if he wants to keep the number one spot. If he gets taken down, he was going to sulk for weeks and Betel was having none of that.

One good thing about the school though was its training facilities. Mr. Aizawa had given her permission to train all she wants since he was staying up until 10 pm to finish some paperwork. She had pestered Regel to train with her (because he clearly needed it) but apparently he was "hanging out" with some friends after school. Probably going to gloat about being number one, she bets.

"Fine. Don't blame me if you get taken down by a more powerful opponent. Or worse, break your wand." Betel warned. Regel immediately spit on the ground. A sign to ward off curses.

"Don't say things like that! You think I don't know what my weakness is. I had it covered." He yelled.

Betel narrowed her eyes, judging him intensely. "Fine. But if I were you. I'd practice wandless magic."

"Fine!" He spat back and then left the training room.

The next day…

Betel was excited. They were going to have combat training. It has been so long since she had a good spar. She was looking forward to how her uniform turn out. Before they arrived in U.A. she and her brother had submitted costume designs. Regel had decided that he wanted to wear something similar to his Quadpot uniform. The robe was bluish silver instead of green and he added a mouthpiece to prevent opponents from figuring out one of his weaknesses.

O.P.E.D. field operatives like Mr. Caiman could just wear anything they wanted. He mostly stuck to a black shirt and combat pants. Since nulls were meant to be a last resort option in dealing with powerful dark wizards, stealth was their greatest weapon. The less the enemy knew about them the better. She had requested a black trenchcoat that was fireproof, bulletproof and shockproof. Betel wasn't immune to physics so she needed protection from real fires and bullets.

When she got her costume, she was pleased with the outcome. They understood what she wanted. Stealth and surprise. The company who handled her costume even added a grappling attachments made from carbon fiber so she could have more mobility. The shock gloves she requested was denied because it didn't relate to her quirk. She would have to get it made from the Support Department instead if she really wanted them. The trenchcoat was surprisingly lighter than she expected. The seams were red to add just a splash of color.

All Might had explained the rules for the test. She chuckled seeing how easy it was going to be. They had trainings like this at the Academy. She was going to ace this. Her partner was Yaoyorozu Momo. She admired her guts in wearing such a revealing outfit.

"Your costume doesn't provide much protection," Betel said, waving her hand gesturing to her entire body.

Momo placed a well-manicured hand on her cheek. Smiling with resignation she said, "Unfortunately, my quirk can only be used if my skin is exposed,"

Betel winced, "Tough luck."

Momo shook her head and gave her a comforting smile. As if the thought of being half naked was nothing to her "I don't really mind. I would have made it so I could show more skin but there were certain restrictions for that." Betel tilted her head, confused by her statement. It was weird, there was one girl who was completely naked except for her shoes and gloves.

Is she invisible? Best not to say it out loud that she can see Hakagure. She might get embarrassed. Hakagure's body wasn't bad. Her looks were on par with Momo's too. Brown hair, black eyes. Boobs bigger than hers. She tried her best not to look in her direction.

"Well, I look forward to working with you, Yaoyorozu-san," Betel said making sure to remember her honorifics. This was the longest she had gone in speaking entirely in Japanese. The only time she gets to speak in English was to insult Regel.

"Likewise," Momo replied, not hesitating in shaking her hand. Betel quickly realized what she did wrong. They weren't used to this kind of greeting here in Japan but Momo didn't seem to mind.

Betel went back to paying attention to the screens watching the two teams battle it out. Should have brought my notebook. This would be the perfect opportunity to learn all their weaknesses. Betel clicked her tongue. Writing it down would be better she would just have to mentally write everything then. A full report about her classmates will have to be made after the exam. She noticed that the green haired kid had good instincts despite not having any formal training. She had to take note of that. The angry blond porcupine was fairly easy to deal with. He talked too much and was entirely controlled by his anger. A dangerous thing to have in combat but can be easily exploited.

"He's kind of an idiot, isn't he?" Betel mumbled. It was barely audible but Momo was able to discern it. She nodded in agreement.

"I known. This would have gone quicker if Iida-san wasn't the one guarding." Momo shared her thoughts. Glad they both agreed on that.

Betel smirked, "We're going to get on just fine, Yaoyorozu-san." She said. The scantily dressed girl nodded in reply. Betel eventually went back to observing the fight, mentally taking in some strategies. She already knew her opponents powers. Lightning boy and Ms. Earplugs. She knew that she would'nt be affected by lighting boy's powers but the girl had speakers on her boots. However, physical prowess aside…

Too easy.

She continued to watch the battle when suddenly. BOOOM . A large explosion hit greenie while destroying part of the building. It was hard not to react. "What the hell! Sir. Sir All Might! Midoriya-san's"

All Might wasn't hearing her. He was too busy trying to contact the green haired boy. She pushed forward to stand beside All Might who was still waiting for Midoriya's reply.

"I thought this was supposed to be an exam!" Kirishima said. The camera's were destroyed in the blast. Those that were functioning were obscured from the thick black smoke.

"Sir. Midoriya might need a medic." Betel said, anxious to rush in and help the poor boy. Eventually the smoke cleared up revealing the two teens. Clearly held dominion over the other.

Greenie was not dead. Thankfully. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Back at the Academy, this behavior was not tolerated. Kirishima was doing his best to talk All Might into stopping the exam. But for some reason, the wannabe American symbol said No. The blonde porcupine was left with a warning from All Might. Betel wasn't sure if it was enough.

It wasn't.

Blasty exploded Midoriya's back. Betel would have rushed immediately if she didn't saw that Midoriya's back wasn't singed. Can he control the intensity of the blast. The rest of her classmates though were praising him about it. Betel growled at the thought. This kind of power shouldn't be in that angry kid's hands. Ever bone in her body wanted to rush out there to beat the crap out of the explody bastard but she thought about what Midoriya would feel if someone was fighting his battles for him.

No. He's a good kid. If he can overcome this, he can overcome anything.

The boy has a high pain tolerance. He could make through. Betel steadied herself, posture straight and eyes never leaving the screens. She can pick a fight from Bakugo later. Back at the Academy, duels and spars were encouraged as long as a teacher was present. She hoped that it was allowed here.

At the climax of the battle, Midoriya unleashed the most powerful punch she had ever seen. They physics alone was impossible. The blonde bastard would have been dead if he was target, but Midoriya was not a dunderhead like Bakugo. He aimed at the ceiling, completely destroying it giving Uraraka a chance to capture the weapon.

Was there a better strategy for that? Yes absolutely. Too much of collateral damage. She would have failed them all on the spot if she was in charge.

But it got the job done. There was still room for improvement. Betel closed her eyes, clenching her fist so much that she felt pain. She was so angry at the events that transpired before her. This injustice will not go unsolved. She swore.

The blonde brat had the nerve to look dejected in front of them. Her anger too so much of her time that she was unable to answer All Might's question. Though looking at the teacher made her question his authority. He doesn't seem to be the most competent leader. Her partner, Momo was the one to answer his question, quite perfectly. Gotta watch out for this girl in the future.

(x)

Momo was glad to be partnered with a girl. Betel Schumann seemed nice and polite. Her brains were not bad either. She had a feeling that they were going to ace the exam. Taking on the villain role, she turned to Schumann to discuss a strategy. The American didn't even give her a chance to speak.

"Tell me the details of your quirk." Schumann said, her voice steady as her posture. There was so much authority in her tone Momo immediately corrected her posture.

"I can create any non-living objects using the fat from my body. Though I have to know the molecular structure of the object to create it first. Bigger things take longer periods of time to make." She explained.

Betel nodded, "Make something small for me. I need to test if my quirk works on you."

Momo obliged immediately and made a Matryoshka doll but as soon as she handed it to Betel, the doll disintegrated into a brown lump of goop. Momo's eyes widened, watching Betel shaking her hand to get rid of brown goop. "Well, that's unfortunate. My Quirk by the way is nullification."

"Like Aizawa-sensei. Except touch activates it" Momo clarified. This was amazing, although kind of disappointing that her quirk was powerful enough to extend to the objects she made. Aizawa can only cancel her quirk before she could make anything Betel seems to be able to cancel any effects from quirks that come her way. Still, this makes things easier.

"Let's finish this quickly. I'll swoop in and capture, you guard. Sounds good to you?" Schumann suggested...no from the tone of things, this was a straight command. Gone was the nice and polite girl who had a casual conversation with her back in the monitoring room. Schumann's onyx eyes steeled like she had done something like this a thousand times. Momo's instincts were screaming to let her lead this one. The American was clearly more experienced than her after she gave a complete breakdown of the plan.

Momo was a little sad that she wasn't able to participate. But Schumann got the job done in the quickest way possible.

She was all but a Plan B.

(x)

Team C, like Team B (Todoroki and Shoji's) was relatively done in less than 3 minutes. Yaoyorozu was made to guard the weapon, safeguarding it with booby traps and donning an insulating cape for her protection against Kaminari's quirk. Meanwhile Schumann was the catcher. She ran around the maze-like floor where Team G (Kaminari and Jirou) was like she knew where they were going to be. Jirou of course, saw this coming. When she was in their view, Kaminari unleashed a powerful electric beam.

Schumann leaped. Tumbling in the air like an Olympic gymnast. In a split second, Schumann descended, leg aiming at the lightning boy's chest. All Might had been a victim to her nullifaction. Contact with Schumann's body cancels out quirks.

"I can't use my quirk!" He heard Kaminari say. Jirou was taken down in 2 seconds, when Schumann pulled her by the leg using her grappling knives. She used the capture tape to bind her hands while she was stepping down on Kaminari's chest like a dominator.

Time: 12:45 seconds.

The whole class was in awe at her athleticism. She had formal training, it was obvious to All Might seeing her move and subdue her opponents in a quick swoop. Everyone was praising her performance.

"What a natural!"

"Did you see her flip around the air like that,"

"That was almost as fast Todoroki's team,"

"She still hasn't used her quirk though,"

Ahh, so Ms. Schumann still hasn't told anybody about her ability. Understandable since it wasn't showy like Todoroki and Bakugo's. Speaking of the blonde boy, he was at the back the entire time, eyes wide and slightly trembling. All Might would have to talk to him later. The prideful boy had just experienced his first loss and he needs a good authority figure to remind him of his ambitions to become a hero.

(x)

The battle ended quickly like Momo expected. It was the logical thing to do. Schumann was obviously faster and stronger than her. Her Quirk, like Aizawa was best suited for capture. She felt no ill will in being treated as a Plan B.

The moment they were out of the building, Schumann's nice aura had returned. "Sorry about leaving you out. I thought it was best if I was the one attacking seeing how my quirk was more suitable for it," She actually apologized even though Momo didn't harbor any ill feelings towards her.

"Why are you apologizing? It was the best strategy we could do. I understood your reasoning, Schumann-san." Momo said flashing her a kind smile.

"Great. You can just call me Betel by the way," She said.

People crowded around them when they got to the monitoring hall. Everyone was so eager to find out about her quirk and asking Betel her movements. All Might even congratulated them for a job well done.

"It was clear that Ms. Schumann's quirk was best suited for capture. Kaminari and Jirou, you need to focus more on your physical abilities in order to defeat opponents like her…"

Momo decided that she was going to train harder with her physical abilities as well just in case she needed to battle Betel.

(x)

The first day had been a blast for Regel. Being number one in the practical exam was really a popularity booster. There was this obnoxious kid who practically stuck to him the entire time. Not that he minded. Regel was just glad that people were making friends with him not because his daddy was the principal of the school. Everyone crowded around him like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

It was really doing great for his ego.

Can't let Betel ruin everything and embarrass him like she always did when he still attended no-maj school. He was glad that they were in separate classes. Their homeroom teacher was a large man called Vlad King. He could control the blood in his body to harden and attack. They were supposed to have orientation this day. He looked around for Betel to avoid her but for some reason, she wasn't there along with the rest of Class A. Vlad King shook his head like this was something normal.

"Aizawa is probably giving them hell," He said. Apparently, their present guardian was a compulsive expeller. "Last year, he expelled his entire class because they didn't fit his standards." Vlad huffed.

Not that Regel was worried. Aizawa already knew what Betel was capable of seeing how she made him bleed during their first encounter. He was blind to not accept her as one of his students.

"Lucky we got into the good class, huh, Regel-san," Monoma said, nudging him in the shoulder looking so proud of himself.

"Haha..yeah." He said awkwardly. He wasn't used to having friends. Genuine friends at least. Ilvermorny still had the usual popular seeking teenagers as any other school. Being the principal's son, everyone either admired him or treated him like a spoiled privileged brat. Or maybe he just wasn't good with people. Mom wasn't. Regel cleared him mind and went back to paying attention to the orientation.

They had been in U.A. for two days and his sister was already causing trouble. He assumed since she was making a powerpoint presentation about " PROBLEM SOLVING DUELS: WHY THEY LESSEN CONFLICT BETWEEN STUDENTS." She was furiously typing adding bullet points to her text.

"Do you think the color scheme screams ' professional' , or kid wanting to justify beating up another student?' " She asked him.

"Don't make it blood red." He advised.

"Right, or they'll think murder. Got it."

She worked on it for three hours just in time for Aizawa to not notice. Knowing his sister, Betel was pissed off with another student for being a bully and since she might get in knee deep trouble with Aizawa, she decided to do the next best thing.

Hey, they work most of the time.

(x)

Betel wanted to present her presentation to the principal and her adviser. She would have to wait till the end of the class to ask permission to present it though. For the meantime, the class had to pick a representative, sort of like a class president. She liked being in the lead as much as the others but this was too tedious. She ignored it and voted for the glasses dork because he seemed to want it more than anyone. Plus it would be fun to disobey him just to rile him up.

In the end Iida-kun got one vote and the position for class rep was at a tie for Momo and Izuku.

"Who voted for me?" said the greenete, eyes wide in surprise. Still, they had to do a tiebreaker and decided to flip a coin to solve it. Tails. Midoriya. Heads. Momo.

Tails.

Betel felt sorry for the guy. He was trembling and all. Well, she had other plans. The blonde brat was two seats in front of her. If her plan got approved, she'd beat that blastard up until he couldn't even use his hands.

She talked with Nezu after lunch and the whole reporters coming in causing a scene debacle. The mouse-bear-dog hybrid was cheerier than she expected, then again she was half expecting him to turn back into a human. But he was indeed..well whatever he his, he was cute but had a certain aura of intelligence around him that made Betel want to reconsider her whole duel proposal. No backing out now. This was their first meeting. Nezu was also aware of her status as an other dimensional being.

"And so, I have something to propose to you after school for the betterment of the hero course. It would be good for Aizawa to be there too." She said.

Nezu smiled and sipped his tea like a small child, "Ahh…well permission granted. How does 4:30 sound?"

"Excellent." She nodded.

"Are you adjusting well?" Nezu asked.

"Ah, yes. It's not that different from my previous school."

Hearing this perked the little bear's ears up, "Do tell. You have a very militaristic body posture, Ms. Schumann. Aizawa tells me you had formal training." Betel was trained to be the perfect weapon against Dark wizards. Posture, weapon used, espionage. She had studied it all even memorizing more spells than wizards ever could in order to know the best counter and attack.

"It's my job." She simply said.

"Not a child soldier I hope." Nezu said, voice still awfully cheerful. Though it seemed that way from the military training and all.

"Not at all sir. The Academy doesn't allow us to engage with Dark wizards without proper supervision from a higher up." She replied keeping her voice neutral.

Nezu smirked, "You're only 15 after all. It's not bad to act like a child once in a while."

Betel stopped herself from frowning . She didn't act like an adult. She still liked playing videogames and teasing her brother. Though some adults may think that the Academy was pushing them too far. Betel didn't act like a child when authority figures were present. Her posture was always perfect, stance steady like a soldier, and eyes focusing on the person in front of her.

"I act like a child sometimes," she mumbled, deliberately slouching down to prove it to Nezu. The principal laughed and told her had to deal with reporter incident first. By the time she got the classroom, Midoriya had handed his position to Iida.

(x)

Aizawa had no time for this. He should be grading papers and making tests after school hours when Nezu suddenly told him about Betel's proposal. Now they didn't know exactly what it was at first because all she said that it was about improving student relations but it then dawned upon him that she was just looking for an excuse to fight with people.

They were in an empty classroom. Betel was standing near the board, a projector on the table with showing a powerpoint presentation. The title was " PROBLEM SOLVING DUELS: WHY THEY LESSEN CONFLICT BETWEEN STUDENTS " Capitalized in bold print. By Betel Schumann.

"No." He immediately intervened before Betel started her introductions.

"But I haven't-"

"No." He said firmly.

"Now, Aizawa, let her finish. She must have worked hard in making this powerpoint."

"There's some cool animations." She supplied.

"I can't wait to see it," Nezu agreed. Aizawa was glaring at his ward for suggesting something absurd.

It was a 30 minute long presentation on why dueling can improve students in becoming heroes. Aizawa had to admit she had some strong bullet points there. She was very convincing. The animation was well made. She used a neutral color scheme to make it professional. He was starting to agree to it and the 10 page RULES AND REGULATIONS of the duel was really the cherry on top.

"...the students need to be referred by a teacher of course. This is a duel not a fight club...in case of a power imbalance, such that of a duel between a third year and a first year, the first year can opt for a handicap...the teacher may decide the type of duel…swords and guns are definitely allowed..." those were just the highlights.

By the end of presentation, Nezu was clapping and Aizawa was grumbling because she was pretty rational with her arguments.

"Excellent presentation, Ms. Schumann. I especially like the battle animations in the first half." Nezu commented.

Betel gave him a tight lipped smile, proud of her work, "Thank you. It took me an hour to make it."

"What do you think, Aizawa-sensei?" Nezu said. He wasn't sure if the mouse was really on board with the idea. But even if he was it wont start at the beginning of the school year.

Despite everything, Aizawa still voted down for it. Now was not the time for petty student duels. Granted, what happened to Midoriya during the Battle Test may have been avoided if Bakugou was allowed to vent out his frustrations in a supervised duel. Still, this early in the school year? Not the time. He was sure that Nezu was going to make him referee if he approved it.

"You make a compelling argument-" "We will tell you the news after I discuss this with some of the teachers." Nezu interrupted him before he could say no. Well, at the end of the day, he was going to be the one to call the shots.

"Thank you for your time." Betel said.

(x)

Betel was so ready to dramatically slap Bakugou with a glove tomorrow seeing as how Nezu was really on board with her idea. She couldn't wait. Tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day.

Good news. Bad news. Bad news.

Her proposal was approved. Starting date was on March, at the end of the school year. She may or may not have a cold.

"ACHOO!" Betel sneezed right in Midoriya's back.

"Are you okay? Betel-san?" Uraraka said concerned about her well being. "Your nose is pretty red."

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's just the dust." She hoped.

It wasn't dust.

They were supposed to have rescue training today. She really wanted to go. The Academy focuses more on espionage and capture, and good old fashioned dance lessons, so she really wanted to improve herself in that area. She sneezed again for the third time. Why was everything so cold. Did Todoroki use his powers again? Wait, but that never affected her.

"Betel-san, your face is red." Izuku said.

"I'm sunburned." She lied.

"It wasn't red before." So it was a bad lie. She had a headache. She couldn't think straight.

A cold hand was pressed against her forehead. It was Momo's. "You're burning up."

"It's just really hot in here." She said making more excuses. Have to attend that rescue training. Have to attend that rescue training. Izuku's head looks like broccoli.

"Schumann. Go to the infirmary. You're excused from this activity." Aizawa ordered.

Maybe if she tried again, he would let her, "I'm alright. You're not even that blurry." She said, squinting her eyes. "Did you always had wings behind your back." she said, her voice tired and airy.

"Okay. You're going to the nurse's office now!" Aizawa held her back to force her out. "You're obviously sick. Stop making excuses."

She jerked back. Frowning at the scruffy old man, "I'm not sick. If I was sick, could I do this?" She said, flipping her body twice in the air and landing on her right hand like it was nothing.

"What exactly are you doing?" She was under Aizawa's scrutinizing gaze. How come he wasn't impressed?

"A double flip handstand. Did I not do it?" Betel said, voice hoarser than she remembered.

"No," Aizawa shook his head. He practically pushed her out of the classroom.

"Why is it so hot in here?" She complained.

When they got the infirmary, Recovery girl diagnosed her with the Flued . "Fevers at 41 degrees. Dehydrated. Hallucinations. Vomiting."

"It was only once after breakfast. I'm sure Regel poisoned my food. It happens." She dismissed the thought. For some reason, Recovery girl was 10 feet tall.

"You vomited in the hallway twice." Aizawa deadpanned. "And what are you looking at?"

"Normally, children get their flued shots when they turn 3. The vaccine is supposed to last until adulthood. Does America not vaccinate their kids?" Recovery Girl asked, puzzled at the thought.

Betel stifled a laugh. "Hahaha...Oh I'm vaccinated. Vaccinate your kids, Karen!". She then vomited again for the 4th time. Luckily, Aizawa was holding a garbage bin.

"I'm admitting you." Recovery girl said. "Lie down now, dearie. You need plenty of rest and fluids.

"No!" Betel wailed. "I have to attend the revenue course."

"You can't even speak properly. And I'm pretty sure you're having hallucinations right now." Aizawa pointed out. Betel eyes were glassy and she fixing her gaze on Aizawa's butterfly antlers. What were they called again?

"I can still fight." "Don't be stubborn" "Whoah, the floor is actual lava. The floor is lava. You two need to jump on the bed immediately." At this point Aizawa was too tired to care. She wasn't allowed on the training and that was final.

"Drink some medicine, dearie. You'll feel better." Recovery girl gave Betel a blue pill. She snickered.

"If swallow this, will I gain all the knowledge in the universe?"

"Sure." Recovery girl went along.

Aizawa left before Betel cried on how she missed her parents. "I want my Daddy. Why am I the only one that gets sick in the family."

"Now, now, rest." Recovery girl said, her voice was so soothing. Everything was all wibbly wobbly and swirly whirly now. Betel's head hit the soft pillow, drowsing off. "I'm sure everything would be just fine."

(x)

Aizawa-sensei came back without Betel. Before she went to the nurses office, everyone was practically bathing in hand sanitizer. Bakugou even growled at Kirishima when he asked for some.

"It is our best interest as heroes to be in good health." Said Iida, furiously rubbing his face with sanitizer. This was his 5th bottle now. Izuku was surprised by the amount of sanitizer he had he was sure he had more in his locker. Yaorozu-san made sure to wash her hands with bleach as not to catch whatever virus Betel had. Whatever it was, she was clearly not in her right mind. Izuku heard that she vomited in the hallway twice.

"Sensei, what's the news from the Recovery girl." Iida asked, hand straight in the air.

"It's the flued. So you can all stop bathing in sanitizer now." He told them.

Everyone sighed in relief. They were all vaccinated for that. Rules must be different in America if Betel had the virus. They had gone inside the bus to get to USJ.

"Poor, Schumann-san. I've never heard of a teenager getting the flued." Izuku said.

Bakugo scoffed, "That's what happens when you don't vaccinate your kids."

"Still, it would take a while for her to Recovery since Recovery girl's quirk doesn't work on her." Yaoyorozu said. Hearing this got Izuku curious. He wasn't there during the rest of the Battle Trial and the American exchange student never really showed her quirk during the Quirk Apprehension Test.

"I was curious about her Quirk." Kaminari joined. "At first I thought her costume was insulating but I couldn't use my quirk completely."

"It's a nullification quirk like Aizawa-sensei. Except it works through contact." Momo added. Izuku thought that it was an amazing quirk. She'd be perfect in capturing emitter type villains. Not to mention her physical prowess was incredible. She was the least tired by the end of the exam. I wonder if she's immune to mutation type quirks too? . If Aizawa-sensei canceled her quirk would it work.

"Shut up, Deku!" Bakugou yelled.

He was mumbling again. Izuku rubbed the back of his head, embarrass.

"Is she immune to your quirk too, Yaoyorozu-san?" Izuku asked.

"Ah, yes. When I gave her a matryoshka doll made from my fat, it turned into brown goop."

Now Izuku needed to find out the extent of her quirk. Can she turn it off? Is there a limited area? Can she cancel out Todoroki's quirk too? What about Kachaan's? If she touches Hakagure, will she be visible. So many things...I need to find out.

He didn't realize he was mumbling again until Bakugou yelled at him for the second time.


End file.
